


Once More with Feeling

by moderndayportia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Dominance, Don't Read on the Bus, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I have no shame, Kinky Fuckfest, Multi, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderndayportia/pseuds/moderndayportia
Summary: In which Sakura gets lovingly filled up, Genma makes her squirt, Yamato has a huge dick, and Kakashi stakes his claim somewhere new.





	Once More with Feeling

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura from behind and pressed his lips to her neck. “Are you sure you want this?” he whispered against her blushing skin.

She shivered. “Yes, oh god, please.”

The two other men in the room watched her with hungry eyes as Kakashi ran his hands over her body. She was his, they seemed to be saying. But today he was going to share.

Sakura felt light-headed. The charged energy in the room was flickering around her dangerously. The anticipation of it bursting over her made her lean back into her lover’s embrace more as her eyes drifted closed.

Kakashi’s greedy hands were no longer just caressing. He slowly slid the zipper of her shirt down and pulled it open to expose her lacy bra. It was the sluttiest thing she owned—delicate and see-through—and put her hard nipples on full display. He had picked it out for her to wear.

She heard one of the men hiss a little and then get up off the couch to approach. She opened her hazy eyes to find Genma standing close. Very close. Close enough that his chest was almost pressing against hers. He wasn’t touching her yet, just grinning down wickedly as Kakashi’s hands came around to tug the cups of her bra down.

“Genma—” his name tumbled from her lips breathlessly. Years of flirting and attraction were whirling between them, and the pressure was pulling her in.

Behind her Kakashi chuckled lowly as he unsnapped her bra, and she could feel it reverberating through the hard, lean planes of his chest. “I think Sakura-chan wants to play with you,” he teased, pushing the straps off her shoulders.

“I think so too,” Genma smiled cockily at his friend.

Sakura groused a little at being talked about like she wasn’t even there, but then Genma leaned forward and held her chin.

Her heart beat once, twice, and then his lips were pressing firmly against hers.

She returned the unfamiliar kiss hesitantly at first. His lips weren’t as soft as Kakashi’s, but he moved them with a confidence that made it clear she was meant to follow his lead. He bit her bottom lip and his tongue brushed over it lightly, and she couldn’t hold back the little moan that rolled in the back of her throat. Kakashi’s rough fingertips were running teasingly under the waistband of her skirt as Genma deepened the kiss. His persistent tongue swept into her mouth and played over hers, and she was completely lost in the feeling and the taste—zesty and hot, like ginger. Genma wrapped his arm around the dip of her waist and tugged her against him as Kakashi guided her skirt down over her hips and let it fall to the floor.

Now in only her panties, Sakura felt completely vulnerable pressed between the two fully clothed men.

Genma broke their kiss to pull back and admire her petite, toned body. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he smirked.

Sakura shook her head a little with embarrassment under his scrutiny, but then Kakashi’s possessive palms were back on her, and he was cupping her naked breasts gently and making her shudder.

Genma’s burning gaze was completely locked on Sakura’s panties—also lacy, also see-through, also chosen by Kakashi—and one hand drifted up to stroke along the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh.

“Is she wet for us?” Kakashi asked, his hot breath tickling over Sakura’s ear to remind her who was running this show. He was in control here, and they were all to play their parts at his pleasure. Sakura reached back to twist the fabric of his pants in her fingers, to anchor herself to something. To him.

Genma’s deft fingers teased along the lacey boarder at the apex of her thighs, then slipped directly under and lightly along the seam of Sakura’s folds. She gasped. He growled. “She’s soaking.”

“Are you dripping for us, Sakura?” Kakashi teased against her ear. He gripped her breasts a little harder, digging his fingers into the sensitive flesh with enough pressure to make her squirm. Down below Genma held his fingertips still just at her wet entrance, avoiding that sensitive place that she wanted him to touch.

Sakura rolled her hips and whined, “Please…“

Kakashi laughed again and looked at his friend. “She’s getting impatient. Why don’t you show her some of your famous techniques?”

Genma grinned at Sakura cheekily, “With fucking pleasure.” He dropped smoothly to his knees and hastily yanked her panties down her legs.

“Wha—“ Sakura started, but her words were lost as Genma grabbed one knee and pulled it up over his shoulder. He nipped the inside of her thigh, and when she gasped, looked up to give her a quick wink before focusing again on his objective. His nose pressed into her neatly trimmed pink pubic hair and he inhaled deeply. Sakura almost objected out of embarrassment, but then his thumbs slid in-between her folds and spread her open wide for him. Before she could finish her breath, his hot mouth was on her.

“Oh god!” she cried as her knee buckled from the pleasure. Kakashi was holding her up entirely in his strong arms now.  Genma’s tongue ran quick gentle circles around her clit, teasing her expertly.

“How does that feel?” Kakashi’s deep voice asked.

Sakura’s only answer was a little whimper as Genma slowly thrust a single, long finger inside as far as he could reach. He didn’t move it, but held it there for her body to clench around as he sealed his lips over her clit and massaged it with his expert tongue.

“Uhn,” Sakura grunted and tried to roll her pussy forward against his face. But his other hand grasped her hip and held her firmly in place as he worked her body well.

Behind her Kakashi embraced her tighter and ground his pronounced hardness into the soft curve of her ass.

“Get over here, Yamato,” Kakashi demanded, and Sakura’s eyes snapped over to see her former captain leaning back on the couch and rubbing his very long, very hard cock as he watched Genma eat her out.

Their eyes met, and he smiled humbly, then got up to walk over, his cock bobbing proudly as it led the way.

“Kakashi—“ she gasped, because Genma had done a particularly clever thing with his tongue, but also because Yamato was big. Really big.

“Don’t worry, Sakura. You can take him.”

“I don’t think—“ she started to argue but then Genma pulled out his finger and thrust back in, adding another one, and she could do nothing but gasp and roll her head back onto her lover’s shoulder.

“Stretch her good, Shiranui,” Kakashi ordered, and Sakura felt Genma rumble against her in amusement. 

Some unspoken conversation happened between Kakashi and Yamato, and then they moved in practiced coordination. Kakashi gathered the hair at the back of her neck and tugged her face to the side, then forced his mouth against hers in a hungry, brutal kiss. At the same time Yamato pressed against her side, wrapped one arm around her waist and bent to seal his lips over an aching nipple. He took the other one between his fingers and rolled it tightly as his tongue and teeth teased the captured one with wet hot suction. Her chest rose and fell dramatically at his onslaught. Genma, feeling the change in energy quickly began thrusting his fingers in and out of her, her honey dripping down his knuckles as he rolled his tongue over her throbbing clit.

Sakura cried out into Kakashi’s mouth, and tensed, but he kept her there and kissed her aggressively, demandingly. His tongue knew her mouth, owned her mouth, and he was not above proving it.

Held firmly between the three men, she was helpless to do anything but receive their offensive on her body. She was the strongest person in the room—she knew it, they all knew it—but she was powerless against their attacks.

Her mouth, her nipples, her pussy were entirely at their mercy— their mouths and fingers were everywhere.  
  
She tensed and shivered and took what they were giving her. And then Genma crooked his fingers forward slightly and plunged them in and out hard and fast, and Kakashi squeezed her waist and sucked her tongue lightly, and Yamato pulled her nipple painfully, and she was cumming, and cumming, and cumming.

“That’s it, Sakura. Give it to us,” Kakashi mumbled against her lips as the violence of her orgasm overtook her.

“Fuck,” she heard Genma hiss as she squeezed around his fingers like a vise.

Yamato smiled against her as he switched to the other breast and closed his hot, attentive lips over the puffy, abused nipple.

Sakura panted into Kakashi’s mouth as her orgasm crested and began to fade. But their hands and mouths were still on her body. Genma’s fingers were still thrusting inside her, the lewd, wet sound filling the room. Yamato was still giving all of his attention to her sensitive breasts. And Kakashi was still pulling her hair and holding her face in place as he engaged her lips in a languid kiss.

Sakura shivered and stiffened and then tried to shift away from their contact. Their touch was painful against her sensitive nerves so soon after cumming so hard.

“No,” Kakashi growled and held her still. “Give us one more.”

“I can’t, please. I can’t,” she cried and tried to shove him away from behind her.

“Yes, baby, yes you can,” he soothed and captured both her wrists in his hand, not restraining her, but holding her to him. “Just relax and take it.”

Sakura shook her head, but sagged against him and gave in. She trusted him. Genma was still thrusting his fingers gently into her and she tried to relax her twitching body and accept him in.

“That’s it, Sakura. Just like that,” Kakashi praised as he released her from his kiss.

Genma had loosened his grip on her hip and now she was able to roll forward against his slurping mouth in small, rhythmic circles.

Sakura mewled and her head lulled back onto Kakashi’s shoulder as Yamato bit down on her nipple in just the right way, causing him to release her and look up to Kakashi with heady wonder. “She’s so sensitive.”

“Yes, yes she is,” Kakashi smirked against her neck before laving loving kisses against the vulnerable expanse.

Yamato returned to his maddening work on her breasts, and Kakashi pressed two long fingers against Sakura’s swollen lips. “Suck on these, baby. Get them nice and wet.”

Sakura was nearly lost to the world, having given herself over to the building sensations in her core, but Kakashi’s deep voice and the touch of his fingers against her bottom lip drew her back. She opened her mouth, and Kakashi thrust his insistent fingers in and rubbed them back over her tongue. She knew what he wanted, so she sealed her lips around him and worked her tongue over them like they were something else entirely.

He watched her with a dark, dangerous look in his heavy-lidded eyes. “Genma,” he said and the other man hummed against Sakura and added a third finger to those thrusting into her aching core. Sakura gasped and her eyes snapped closed as Kakashi dragged his fingers from her mouth.

“Yamato, take her,” Kakashi directed. The other man instantly understood what was wanted from him. He straightened up and wrapped an arm around Sakura’s back to support her as Kakashi stepped away. Sakura was disoriented, but when Yamato pulled her face towards his to press a gentle kiss to her lips she hummed and returned his affection, leaning into his broad sturdiness.  Genma’s mouth had left her clit and he was now pressing light, teasing kisses across the inside of her knee, her thigh and her trembling belly, dipping his tongue once into her belly button and making her gasp at the unfamiliar sensation as he thrust three fingers into her at a steady, but maddeningly slow pace.

Hands now free, Sakura wrapped one up under Yamato’s shoulder for balance.  He pulled her closer and ran his his tongue along her lips, and she opened and let him enter. Unlike Kakashi or Genma, his kiss was subtle and tender. She hummed and enjoyed the contrast. He wasn’t passive though, Sakura soon discovered as he guided her free hand to his long, hard cock. He wrapped his large hand over hers and hers around the thick, long length and kissed her while he showed her how he wanted to be stroked. When she got the rhythm of it down, his hand left hers and went back to pluck at her sensitive nipples, drawing punctuated moans from her again.

Everything was happening so quickly and smoothly that Sakura only had a brief second to wonder where Kakashi had gone off to when she heard him shift and drop something to the ground behind her and then felt his palms squeeze her ass. He kneeled and grabbed her cheeks to hold her open, exposing the most taboo of places, and then a slick finger rubbed over her virgin hole. Sakura tensed at the unfamiliar sensation.

“Relax Sakura,” Kakashi soothed and she tried to follow his instructions, trusting him completely. His finger was sure and confident as it rubbed over her and set her nerves alight. And then he slowly began to press in and Sakura groaned against Yamato’s mouth at the unfamiliar sensation. Genma slowed his fingers and held them inside her as she struggled to accept the new invasion.

“Fuck, she’s getting so tight,” Genma ground out against the inside of her thigh, his voice heavy with restraint.

Kakashi pushed one long finger in deep, and Sakura whined. “Back to work, Shiranui,” he ordered and his friend gave a little laugh before his nimble tongue returned to Sakura’s dripping pussy.

Sakura panted at the new stimulation from Genma’s mouth, and Kakashi took advantage of her distraction to press in another well-lubed digit. She tore her mouth from Yamato’s and her head fell back as she cried out.  
  
“Oh god, it’s too much.”

She had never felt so full. Her nerves were on fire and signaling danger.

Kakashi hummed and scissored his fingers to stretch her. “It’s not too much. You can take this, baby,” he reassured, pressing a kiss against the base of her spine.

She told her body that she wanted him there and tried to relax and accept him inside.

Genma’s tongue was flat against her clit now and his fingers were moving once again. Sakura held on to Yamato and tried to remember to keep stroking his cock as Kakashi taught her body new things.

It was so dirty and so hot. And there were three men giving her their undivided attention. And she was completely helpless against their manipulations.  
  
The burning in her ass started to turn into a pleasantly heavy feeling as Kakashi thrust his long fingers deeper and harder. He added a third finger and she moaned long and loud.

Her hips were rocking back and forth as Genma and Kakashi drove her closer to the edge.

“Ohhhh—“ Sakura breathed as the pressure built up inside her again.  
  
Yamato’s mouth was on her neck, licking and kissing that sensitive spot right under her ear.

Kakashi’s fingers worked into her at a demanding pace that was quickly matched by Genma. He pressed his face against her lower back and encouraged her to let go. “Give it to us, Sakura. One more time, baby.”

Her body was so full she simply didn’t have the room to think.  
  
“Yes. That’s it, Sakura. Just let go.”

Genma’s lips locked around her throbbing clit and she was done. The orgasm tore through her body like an earthquake. She clamped down again and again on all of the fingers filling her up and keened as Yamato held her tight against his broad chest. Her hot juices flowed out around Genma’s fingers and ran down his wrist.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Kakashi was whispering behind her. She didn’t know when he’d stood up, or when he’d taken his fingers out of her, but she found herself wrapped in his arms as she gulped and shuttered and twitched. He was pressing soft kisses into her hair and holding her so close, so tenderly. The whole room was heady with the smell of her sex.

Yamato was standing to the side close by, stroking his cock and watching the rise and fall of her perky tits. Genma was still kneeling in front of her, but had let her knee fall from his shoulder. He wiped his wet mouth against the back of her hand and said with amazement, “I didn’t know you squirted. Fuck me.”

Kakashi laughed lightly, “I think that can be arranged. Right Sakura?”

Sakura dazedly looked up at Kakashi. “What?”

He smirked and leaned in to whisper against her ear. “Do you want Genma to fuck you?” he asked darkly. “Don’t you want to thank him for taking such good care of your cunt?”

Sakura shivered, and looked down at a madly grinning Genma, his face still covered with her release. Kakashi’s voice and words had the burning desire pooling between her legs again. “Yes. Oh god, yes.”

Before she knew it Kakashi had scooped her up and was carrying her bridal style to their bedroom. “Yamato, bring that. Genma, hurry up,” he called over his shoulder, “before I have second thoughts about letting you fuck her.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the handsome man dismissed, hopping to his feet and sauntering after them.

“Kakashi,” Sakura warned.

He dumped her onto the bed and smiled mischievously down at her. “You better be ready for this, Sakura-chan.”

She rolled her eyes and was about to scold him, but then Genma stepped into the room and locked her in a gaze fierce with hunger. It made the words catch in her throat.

She watched breathlessly as he tugged off his shirt, revealing deliciously defined abs, and threw it into the corner. He stalked towards the bed with a predatory energy. Sakura, a little afraid of him just then, scooted back on her elbows, but he grabbed one of her ankles and kept her from escaping.

This was happening. This was really happening.

Her eyes darted to Kakashi and he smiled down at her knowingly.

Yamato stepped into the room and leaned somewhat tensely against the dresser by the door, seemingly content to watch for now.

“Sakura,” Genma said huskily as he dropped his knees to the mattress. “Do you want me to fuck you?” He yanked her captured leg up and licked the inside of ankle.

“Yes—” she breathed. Fuck yes she wanted this man who was the embodiment of sex, who had been teasing her for years, to fuck her.

He gave her a dangerous grin, and she felt her body tense in expectation of him. He was both gorgeous and so very out of bounds. He slowly pulled her ankle back and she wrapped her leg around his hip as his body descended firmly over hers. His gorgeously-muscled chest came to press against the soft roundness of her breasts. His forearms rested by her head, pinning her in, and his rigid cock, still hidden in his pants, pushed against her bare pussy intimately.

That simple contact, the press of something hard against something soft, sent her nerves firing, and her hips instantly lifted so that she could grind against him. “Fuck—Genma—.”

“Shhh,” he hushed, his lips just a breath away from hers. “I’m going to make you cum so hard.”

“Don’t be cocky,” she admonished, but then he rolled his hips against her hard and her mouth fell open.

He took the advantage then and captured her mouth in an insistent kiss, his tongue quickly taking control. She tasted herself on him, musky and sweet, and she moaned. He pulled back and smiled, and she chased him, running her tongue along his bottom lip and wrapping her arms around his back. “Your pussy tasted so good,” he said throatily, and she knew he knew what she was thinking.

He pressed his lips against her again and she let his skillful tongue dominate.

His hips rolled and she shivered and arched up into him.

He was on her, around her, and she wanted him in her so much.

Genma groaned at her body’s needy reciprocation and lifted up slightly. He reached between them to yank his zipper down and pull his cock out of his pants, all while never removing his mouth from hers. He kept her lips completely occupied as he began to run the head up and down between her wet folds.

She had been kissed all sorts of ways, but never like this. Never with the intensity and skill to make the world fall away. There was just his demanding, consuming kiss, and the feel of his hard cock stroking over the sensitive place between her legs.

And then he pressed the tip into her.

Sakura gasped into his mouth, but he still didn’t pull back. His hand worked through her hair and held her in place as he deepened the kiss and teased her with shallow little thrusts. Her hips tried to meet his but he pushed her down into the mattress so that she was defenseless to control his penetration. He kissed her and and fucked her shallowly and gently, and then deeper, and then deeper.

Sakura was completely overwhelmed. She felt entirely at the mercy of his mouth and cock and it stirred something deep inside her. It felt divine.

His strokes grew longer and firmer. He groaned against her lips as she pulled him in with the leg wrapped hitched over his hip. She ran her fingernails down his back. He broke the kiss with a hiss. “Fuck, Sakura, you feel so good.”

He thrust into her hard and her clit bumped against him and she cried out breathily, “Yes, god, fuck me—“

Genma did it again and she threw her head back and panted as he hit a new spot.

“Shit,” he groaned.

Somewhere to her right she heard Kakashi chuckle lowly and then the mattress dipped as he laid beside her.

Genma lifted off her body and he sat back on his heels, grabbing her ass and yanking her hips up towards him. He angled her just so and then pushed in again, and the new position made his cock hit a place in the front of her passage that had her tightening up and dripping instantly. “Sakura,” he panted and took her again and again, all the way to the hilt.

Sakura bit her kiss-bruised lip between her teeth and watched Genma fuck her with a lust burning in her eyes. Kakashi was beside her now, she realized, propped up on one elbow and lying on his side. He was watching with intensity the place where Genma’s cock was disappearing in and out of her, covered in her slippery essence.

“How does that feel baby?” he asked.

She gasped and shook her head feebly, unable to make words then because Genma kept assaulting her weak spot with the blunt head of his cock. She felt the need grab onto something so she twisted her fingers in Kakashi’s shirt.

“Do you like his cock?” Kakashi purred. “Are you going to cum for him?”

“Yes,” she panted and squeezed her eyes closed, feeling overstimulated by the sight of Genma’s beautiful length thrusting into her pussy. He looked so hot, so focused, so dangerous.

“Do it, baby. Cum on his cock,” Kakashi growled into her ear as his hand swept down her stomach to rub expertly over her clit. Sakura’s body jerked with a start at the new sensation.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight,” Genma ground out, his hips pistoning even faster.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Sakura chanted as she felt another orgasm building.

Kakashi pressed just the pad of of his index finger on her clit and rubbed it in a way that made her back arch hard as Genma pumped into her with a force that had her whole body rocking and her tits bouncing.

“Tell him,” Kakashi ordered, knowing how to read her body like a book.

“I’m cumming, Genma, I’m cumming,” she cried and her pussy clenched tight around his cock.

“Fuck, Sakura,” Genma groaned, and pumped into her faster, driving her orgasm higher as he pounded against her g-spot.

She cried out wantonly as she came with him deep inside.

“Genma,” Kakashi warned.

“Shit,” he hissed, thrusting just twice more before quickly pulling out and grasping his wet cock in his hand. Sakura’s body clenched around the new emptiness and she groaned. Her eyes peeked open to see Genma jerk his cock once, twice, and then he came hard, his hot load shooting out across her mound, her belly, her chest. The white liquid ran down her twitching skin, some pooling in her bellybutton. She was covered in him, defiled by him. And it was so hot.

Sakura watched dreamily through teary lashes as he caught himself from collapsing onto her. He panted hard, his hair falling across his sweaty face.

“Good god,” he laughed and looked up at her. “You’re amazing.”

Sakura, still breathing heavily, laughed too and sunk back into the bed, her eyes drifting closed as her body twitched and quivered in the aftermath.

“Sakura,” Kakashi’s husky voice pulled her from her stupor.

She opened her eyes to see him watching her darkly.

“Kakashi,” she breathed and reached up to tug his face down to hers. She craved connection with him for just a moment. He was an amazing man who was making her fantasies come true, and she loved him for it.

Kakashi kissed her softly and pulled back. “Look at you,” he smiled warmly. His hand returned to her clit and he pressed the sensitive bundle of nerves gently, making her twist and shimmy away weakly. “You’re covered in another man’s cum, and this hungry pussy still wants more, doesn’t it?” he asked as his fingers dipped back into the wet place between her legs.

“Shut up,” she sighed as he pushed one long digit into her. He fingered her just a little, gently, feeling her walls tremble and squeeze around him, grasping to keep him inside. He was right. She wanted more.

He chuckled and his touch left her needy pussy. He slowly dragged his fingers over her mound and up her belly, gathering the remains of Genma’s release. “You’re not done yet,” Kakashi warned, as he brought them to her lips. Still kneeling between her legs, a wrung-dry Genma watched with sharp interest.

Sakura locked her eyes with Kakashi’s smoky ones, and then opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, accepting his challenge. Heat flashed through his gaze as she lapped Genma’s salty release from his fingers with her soft tongue. He pressed them forward and she wrapped her lips around them and moaned hungrily as she sucked them into her mouth.

“Fuck Hatake, you two are going to kill me,” Genma complained half-heartedly, looking down at his weakly twitching, but still soft, cock.

Kakashi smirked, “Take a break for a bit.” He tilted his head towards the armchair that was positioned across the room to give a perfect view of the bed. Of course he’d planned for everything.

Genma leaned over to press a kiss to the soft hollow between Sakura’s breasts and beamed up at her. “Thanks gorgeous,” he grinned, and then climbed off to retreat. Sakura sucked on Kakashi’s lightly thrusting fingers and watched him go. He had long red marks down his defined back from where she had scratched him, and that made her hot.

“Back here, Sakura,” Kakashi said, pulling her attention to him. He withdrew his fingers from her mouth, then leaned over and claimed her lips in a possessive kiss.

She let herself get lost in his familiarity. His tongue caressed over hers in just the right rhythm and his newly dampened fingers started to tease her nipple. His warm, earthy smell wrapped around her and made her feel safe. She rubbed her thighs together to satisfy the arousal that was building fast for him. This was home. Kakashi’s mouth left hers and he licked the skin underneath her jaw as he twisted her nipple hard. Her eyes snapped open.

“Look at Yamato,” he said against her neck.

Sakura’s hazy eyes found Yamato across the room. He was still leaning against the dresser, but the casualness of before was gone, replaced by a tension that had grown thick from watching the sinful things Genma and Kakashi were doing to her. He was now naked, his clothes folded in an orderly pile on top of the dresser.

Sakura shivered as she watched the man stroke his weeping cock. It was the biggest one she had seen in person. Kakashi wasn’t small, but Yamato’s was at a whole different level. It was long and heavy and so, so hard. She bit her lip and worried it between her teeth. Would it even be a comfortable fit?

Kakashi must have known. He must have known about Yamato’s size when she’d brought up the possibility of including him. The devious smile that spread across his face as he pulled back to watch Sakura watch Yamato proved he was enjoying her apprehension.

Sadist.

Well, if that’s how he was going to be, she wasn’t going to back down from the challenge.

She sat up and beckoned almost shyly for him to join her, holding out her palm. “Yamato, come here.”

Kakashi grinned and sat up also. He scooted behind Sakura, shoving their pillows out of the way, and reclined against the headboard to enjoy the show.

“Sakura,” Yamato greeted as he walked towards the bed, his body on full display to her hungry eyes. He was well-muscled and broad, with powerful thighs that implied a kind of strength which made something primal inside her uncurl with cautious arousal.

Yamato took her hand and climbed onto the bed to kneel between her spread legs. His big, brown eyes studied her face intensely for a moment.

The corner of her lips quirked up a little at his caution.

And then he bent down to kiss her. Her eyes drifted closed as she indulged in his gentleness. He smelled like the fall. His hands rose to cup her neck, and he angled his mouth so that his tongue could wrestle with hers softly. Sakura sighed and melted against his lips. His hands stroked down to her shoulders, where he lightly applied pressure to guide her to lay back.

Her back hit the mattress, her hair fanning around her, and she felt the top of her head brushing against Kakashi’s crossed legs. He was near her, watching her, as always.

Yamato’s kisses left her mouth and trailed down her neck to her perky tits, where he returned to his serious work of tormenting her sensitive nipples. He was definitely a breast man.

She combed her fingers affectionately through his short hair and hummed with enjoyment at his sweet torture. His hot mouth closing around her and his teeth carefully nibbling sent needy tingling sensations shooting straight to her core. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as he lavished her breasts with attention.

He shifted slightly, and Sakura suddenly felt the weight of his cock against her thigh. She trembled and glanced up at Kakashi, who briefly met her eyes with poorly-concealed enjoyment.

“Use that,” Kakashi instructed, and Yamato gave a little nod and sat up. His dick fell to rest across her mound, practically reaching her belly button, and the heaviness of it against her belly had Sakura both nervous and aching. Yamato looked at her with understanding, and then grabbed a bottle from the end of the bed. He squirted a generous amount of lube onto his palm and grasped his dick to stroke it firmly. Sakura watched mesmerized as he worked the slippery substance up and down his length, and hardly noticed when Yamato tossed the bottle to her lover behind her.

“Yamato, I’ve never—“

He nodded at her a little as he leaned over. “I know. Don’t worry. I’ll go slow,” he reassured before pressing soothing kisses to her forehead, to the corner of her lips, to her jaw.

His slippery cock stroked between her folds, briefly bumping over her clit and making her quake.

He watched her face as he positioned himself against her entrance and pushed in, just the tip at first and then the next careful inch. Sakura’s body was stretching open around his girth and she was achingly full already. She could feel the thickness of him spreading her lips wide and her clit stung from behind with an edgy pressure.

“Ungh,” she breathed as he slowly worked into her, inch by prodigious inch. “Oh god, Yamato,” she whined.

“Just a little more,” he reassured, his face a study in control, but his voice gritty and distressed.

She didn’t know how much more she could take, and her shaking fingers grasped at the duvet. But then Kakashi’s elegant hands reached for her. His fingers laced through hers, and he pressed the backs of her hands firmly against the mattress and held them there. It was just what she needed. The illusion that someone else was in control. The reality that Kakashi was there.

And then Yamato grunted as he bottomed out and fell forward to wrap his hands under her back, pulling her into a tight embrace. His forehead pressed against her neck as he breathed rigidly and struggled not to move inside her. His weight settled on her, warm and hard.

She had never, never felt this. Not even their most adventurous toys could replicate the feeling of being spread wide by a cock as large as Yamato’s. He was touching her in places that she had never been touched before and it felt like a daring revelation.

He waited rigidly against her, inside her, as her body learned to accommodate him. She was trapped in the brink of an edgy fullness that threatened intense things.  Her stretched pussy was thrumming tightly around Yamato in anticipation. She needed him to move.

“Please, Yamato,” she choked out.

A wave of bracing tension rolled over his body, but he nodded into her shoulder.  
  
“Relax for me,” he commanded through clenched teeth.

She clamped down on him at the leaden tone of his voice and he stiffly groaned. “Sakura, relax.”

She pointed unfocused eyes at the ceiling and concentrated on unwinding the coil low in her belly. Short, slow breaths had her body softening around him, accepting his overwhelming presence.

The man above her acknowledged the small change with a moan and rewarded her with a few small thrusts, still holding her firmly against his body.

She whimpered at the slow onslaught.

“Sakura,” he groaned out, and his hips pulled back and pressed into her harder, faster, then faster. He was so, so deep that the blunt head of his cock was thumping against her cervix.

“Oh god,” she cried, wrapping one leg around him, her foot resting against the back of his knee.  
  
Yamato lost a bit of his composure at the sound of her pleasure. One of his hands swept down to her hip where he grabbed her hard and pulled her down to meet each of his increasingly powerful thrusts.

Sakura’s mouth fell open eyes and her eyes were wide as she stared up into Kakashi’s. His were on fire as he looked down at her with a possessive smirk. “Tell me how it feels, Sakura.”

“Senpai—"Yamato complained breathlessly on her behalf.

Kakashi ignored him. “Tell me,” he ordered.

“It feels—!” Yamato pulled her down into a hard thrust that made her toes curl. “It—oh! He’s so big and… nnngh! He’s so deep! Kakashi! Oh, God!” She couldn’t form words. “He’s fucking me hard! Ohh!”  
  
Kakashi smirked. “I know what he’s doing. I asked how it feels.”

The point wasn’t that it was happening. It was that she was enjoying it. And he was letting her.

“It feels—"she cried. "It feels so good! Oh, god, Kakashi, I feel so full! He’s fucking me even harder, and…oh! Yamato! Yamato, I’m going to come!”

 Yamato’s face pushed between her breasts and his back bowed dramatically as he drove into her harder.

 “Please, yes, yes,” Sakura yelled. She keened loud and burst around him.

Kakashi held her tugging hands down against the bed as her hips went mad.

Yamato growled and thrust faster, his dick practically pulling all the way out before surging into her throbbing tightness again. She was dying from ecstasy and fullness.

“Ungggggggh, no more, no more,” she sobbed and shook her head violently. Little streams of tears were rolling down her cheeks from the intense bliss.  
  
She heard Kakashi say something to Yamato, but couldn’t make it out through the blood roaring through her ears. Yamato huffed, and his hips came to a stop.

Her body rolled and squeezed around him, wet and greedy.

Sakura gulped in air and peered up into Kakashi’s burning eyes. There was still a dick inside her. Yamato was still hard. He hadn’t come.

Her irises blew wide.

What were they planning?

Kakashi hummed and teased her, “You sure came hard Sakura-chan. If I didn’t know any better, that would make me feel really self-conscious.”

Her chest was still rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to fill her lungs. Yamato, balanced on rigid arms above her. “Senpai….” he complained weakly.

“Fine, fine,” Kakashi dismissed lightly, releasing her hands to rub the the hair on the back of his head. “I guess I’ll just have to stake my claim elsewhere.”

Sakura heard Genma give a little chuckle from where he was across the room.

“Kakashi…..” she started.

He glanced at her briefly, sharply, before looking at Yamato. “Flip over,” he ordered.

Before Sakura knew it the world was spinning and she found herself sitting on top of Yamato, his dick still buried deep inside her pussy.

“Oh—“ she gave a little roll of her hips as she found her balance, “Oh god.”

Yamato’s hands were gripping the outsides of her knees securely as he stared up at the ceiling with restraint, breathing heavily.

She fluttered around him and he groaned and squeezed his eyes closed. She felt like a queen.

Suddenly a pair of lips pressed against the back of her neck.

“You look gorgeous, baby.” Hands gently caressed the dip of her waist. “Do you have one more for us?”

“Kashi,” she whined and her eyes drifted closed. “I don’t know if I can—.”

“You can, Sakura. You can,” Kakashi reassured. His hands pressed her down against Yamato and she shivered as his rigid cock reached up further inside. “Just let me take the lead, okay?”

She melted into his voice. The endorphins were driving her into a very new headspace and his words sounded distant and hypnotizing. “Ungh. Kakashi. Yes.”

“Good,” he guided her to roll her hips a few more times and she shivered. “That’s very good.”

Yamato groaned and dug his fingertips into her skin.

It _was_ good. It was so fucking good. Her lover was showing her how to fuck another man and insisting that she orgasm with someone else’s long, hard dick buried deep inside her.

“Look at poor Yamato. Your cunt is driving him crazy. Why don’t you give him a kiss?” Kakashi suggested, tone heavy and dark.

“Yes,” Sakura exhaled as he pressed her forward by the nape of the neck. Her hands fell to the bed beside his ears as she braced herself against him.

“Yamato,” she breathed and kissed him wantonly.

He groaned into her mouth and she pressed her tongue inside, stroking over his as she started rocking her hips in small lewd circles. His thick length now slipping in and of her soaking pussy with more ease.

He kissed her back slowly, his responses stunted by the orgasm he’d obviously held back. But she was feeling lusty and wanted more. She teased his tongue with hers until it started to play along. She pulled back her mouth and met his big, dark eyes. “You feel so good,” she panted as her hips fell up and down around him.  
  
“Fuck, Sakura,” he ground out, immediately grabbing her neck and pulling her down into a voracious kiss.

He felt so good. She felt so good. Everything felt so good.

And then Kakashi made his move.

Suddenly he was kneeling behind them on the bed his hands running soothingly over her back, petting her, and down to her ass. He used his thumbs to hold her open.

Sakura groaned into Yamato’s mouth as something slippery ran down over her asshole followed by the teasing press of Kakashi’s fingers as he worked them inside again.

Yamato, feeling her tightening up, brushed the hair off of her sweaty forehead and offered a supportive smile.

“Kakashi, really?” she whined as a third finger slipped into her already full body.

“Yes, really,” he answered simply. This was happening. This was really fucking happening.  She looked at him then, over her shoulder, and saw he was naked and that the dangerous glint in his eye was back.

Of course this was part of the plan. They both wanted it, but she was already full up with Yamato.

But Kakashi’s dick was hard, so hard. And no one else had even touched it tonight. He’d watched her get fucked by two men and supported her through the whole thing. And if he wanted to take her ass now, she wasn’t going to say no. She wanted to please him, to make him happy, and if taking him and Yamato at the same time is what it took, she’d do it.

Kakashi was fingering her full ass and watching her face with keen attention. She smiled at him a little, encouragingly, and arched her back to stick her ass out even higher. He looked at her then with a hunger in his eyes that made her want to weep. She laid her cheek on Yamato’s chest and submitted to him as she held Yamato deep inside her pussy.

It felt good though, it did, and she allowed her eyes to drift closed as he made sure her ass was good and stretched for him. And then his fingers were gone and the blunt head of his cock was pressing against her but not going inside. Just applying a teasing pressure that made her want to push back, which she did.

“Fuck, Sakura, that’s good,” Kakashi groaned. “Bear down on me, yes, fuck, just like that.”

Another inch of him slipped inside her body and she collapsed into Yamato’s chest as the man ran soothing circles on her back.

And then Kakashi was in and stars were dancing across her vision because she was so fucking full.

 Yesssssssssss.

Kakashi pulled out shallowly and pressed in and she cried out and clenched around Yamato’s full girth. The man in question grunted and then began thrusting shallowly as well, entering her body when his senpai was leaving it so that she had something inside her at all times.

And then there was another presence on the bed and her face was being held by Genma, who was stroking his beautiful hard cock once again. And Yamato was helping her balance on her arms as Genma guided her face to this cock and she opened her mouth and took him inside. And Yamato was grabbing her tits and thrumming her nipples. And Kakashi was fucking her faster and deeper and her belly was on fire.

And the beautiful men under her, around her, inside her and behind her were moaning and huffing, and running their hands over her body. And Genma’s fingers were in her hair and pulling her lightly so that his cock was bumping against the back of her throat. And Yamato was swelling up even bigger than before. And Kakashi was fucking her ass hard now and digging his fingers into her hips and telling her how beautiful she was and how amazing she was and how gorgeous she looked on his cock. And give it to them. Give it to them right now Sakura.

And she came.

So many hands were on her and holding her and something wet was splashing across her belly and her face and hair, and a hot liquid was filling up her ass. And she was on her back on the bed and Kakashi was holding her from behind in his arms as she came and came and came.

When her vision came back Kakashi was pressing a bottle of water against her lips. She gulped from it greedily until he pulled it away.

Yamato was laying on the bed in front of her looking practically dead to the world except for the extended hand that was stroking soothing circles across the skin above her knee. And Genma was sagging against their night stand looking practically sheepish.

She looked down and saw that her chest and belly were covered in their come. Her face too. Even her hair. They had come all over her. She blushed and Kakashi chuckled and whispered into her ear, “Only I get to come inside you, Sakura. Only me.” Her eyes drifted closed again with arousal at the sound of his possessiveness.  She could feel his come dripping out of her ass.

 Fuuuuuucccckkkkk.

 “I’ll, um, get you a washcloth,” Genma said as he straightened up.  
  
“No,” Kakashi stopped him. “I want to leave it.”

 “Wha—“ Sakura started.

 But then Kakashi turned his head as if listening to something far away. “But you can go get the door.”

Just then they heard an enthusiastic knock coming from the living room and Yamato came back to life to lift his head off the bed at the sound in surprise.

Genma shrugged and slunk completely naked out of the bedroom, obviously feeling no shame about his body.

Sakura made to sit up, but Kakashi kept her wrapped in his arms tight.

“What’s going on, Kakashi,” she asked with all of the urgency she could muster in her post-coital state.

“My eternal rival!” they heard shouted from the other room and then something like a brief scuffle as Genma fought off a hug from an enthusiastic Gai.  
  
“You didn’t—“ Yamato groaned and let his head fall back into the bed with exasperation.

“Didn’t want?” Sakura cried.

And then there were footsteps down the hall, and a third person was standing in the doorway looking at the tableau with an affectation of disinterest.

“Hokage-sama,” Shikamaru greeted. “I brought Gai as you asked.”

“Shikamaru!” Sakura shouted and snapped her legs together quickly. “Gai!”

“Why the fuck are you doing pushups right now?” they heard Genma complain from the living room.

Kakashi chuckled behind her.

“Kakashi, what the hell—“

He ignored her and looked at his assistant as if a thought had just occurred to him. “That’s a great idea Sakura,” he said.

“What—“

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

“You see, Sakura and I were just talking about the potential kinkiness of your shadow binding jutsu.”

Yamato scoffed. Sakura’s mouth fell wide open.

Shikamaru didn’t look at all surprised.

“Right, Sakura-chan?” Kakashi teased.

Down the hall she could hear Genma saying “Now hang on—“ as Gai shouted something about the power of youth.

Kakashi pressed a kiss into her neck and said, “I know it’s a surprise, but do you have more for me baby?”

Sakura sunk back into his arms and laughed.  
  
“Yes, yes, you ridiculous man. You can have it all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted to tumblr first. Follow me at moderndayportia.tumblr.com for more smutty content.


End file.
